The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to network content adaptation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to web application content mapping and content adjustment using web application content mapping.
During the last years, millions of applications which are accessed over a network such as the Internet, also known as web applications, have been developed, and have been published. Not long ago, an average web application was based on complete webpages generated dynamically by a web server. Each complete webpage was sent as a single hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) message, provided in hypertext markup language (HTML) to a web browser which rendered it and presented to user. Such an HTTP message also contained visual elements such as scripts, style sheets and images which are related to the webpage and provided by the user. When a browsing user performs an action on such a webpage, a new HTTP message which includes all the visual elements of the complete webpage is sent to the browser to replace the previous display with a new one.
Nowadays, modern web application is based on Asynchronous loading of webpage content, such as asynchronous JavaScript and XML (AJAX). Asynchronous loading introduced separation of data from the presentation layer which implied by assembling a webpage from multiple HTTP messages. Usually, when such a webpage is loaded, one or more requests for content to be displayed are sent to a web server. In response, the web server sends the requested content in a number of HTTP messages. The browser inserts the content into visual elements in the loaded webpage, either as an update to previously loaded content or as a new entry created, for example on the fly by JavaScript execution. The above process may be performed after a user performs an action on the webpage, for example clicks on a button. Since the use of Asynchronous updating allows changing targeted pieces of information on a webpage instead of replacing all the content of the webpage with new content.